plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bieg przez lotnisko
Chris: Witajcie w sezonie specjalnym, który odbędzie się na pokładzie samolotu, będziemy podróżować po świecie. W programie wystapy 20 uczestników, więcej dowiecie się na pokłądzie Samolotu Totalnej Porażki. Chef:A ja będę znów gotować dla tych smarkaczy. Owen:Czy do samoloty dostarczają pizzę ? Duncan: Zamknij się żarłoku, bedziemy znowu jeść tą ochydną papkę Heather:Przynajmniej utrzymam dietę Chris: Dość tego, czas na przedstawienie pierwszego wyzwania. Courtney:No dawaj normalnie "nie mogę" się doczekać Chris: Jesteśmy na opuszczonym lotnisku, więc pierwszym zadaniem będzie jak najszybsze zajęcie miejsc w samolocie, potem wyruszymy a następnie przedstawie wam część dalszą. Heather:Z drogi ! Zamierzam wygrać ! Sierra:Nie tak szybko Trent: Czekajcie na mnie Lindsay: Gdzie wy biegniecie? Gwen:Hej Trent ? Mam pytanie Trent: Tak? Gwen:Trent co tam piszę ? Trent: Wybacz ale nie mam czasu, samolot mi ucieknie. Gwen:Niech to Izzy: Jeszcze zaczekajcie na Izzy...bum bum Owen:Izzy czekaj na mnie Owen:Muszę spakować ciastka LeShawana: Nie mogę biedz dalej, musicie sobie poradzić beze mnie Noah: Bez przesady, rusz się Courtney:Dobrze jest jedna już odpadła Owen:Nie mogę.Ja też się poddaję Bridgette: Mają przewagę, co się z wami dzieje ludzie? Izzy: JUż nie Tyler: Teraz przyspieżcie ślamazary Justin:Goń się Alejandro:Jestem boski Justin:To ja jestem boski Geoff: Dla mnie taki bieg to normalka, startowa łem w szkolnej ekipie... Duncan: Nie gadaj, biegnij Courtney:Duncan ty wiesz ,że z ciebię to neurtentalczyk Duncan: Mów co chcesz, będę szybczy od ciebie. Ezekiel:,że co ? Cody:Wszystkie panie patrzą jak Codymen biegnie Chris: Zaczyna robić się ciekawie, kto bedzie pierwszy, najbliżej są Geoff, Courtney, Duncan i Heather Heather:Jestem mam pierwsze miejsce ! Bridgette: Niech Codymen spada, nie mam zamiaru tego oglądać. Chris: Jedna osoba ukończyła rajd Geoff: Już prawie, tak jestem, drugi juhu Courtney:Wygram ! Co dziura ? Co dziura robi na lotnisko ? A przewróciłam się.Duncan pomożesz ? Duncan: Nic z tego, milion dolarów jest ważniejsze. I tak wygrałaś już jakieś 5 sezonów...daj szanse innym Katie:Ale to było wredne Courtney:Poczekaj w samolocie dostaniesz w nos ode mnie. Beth: Nie przesadzaj tak Duncan, ja pomogę COurtney, wstawaj Courtney:Dzięki.Przynajmniej jest jedna ludzka osoba,a w ogóle wygrałam tylko 1 raz. Duncan: Każdy może się pomylić, haha już dotarłem, piątka Geoff Gwen: Jestem druga ! Co wygrałam ? Chris: Jeszcze nic, dowiesz się już niedługo, jak chcesz to dam Ci próbkę mojego zelu do włosów. Gwen: Czemu to mnie nie dziwi ? Heather: A czego się spodziewałaś ? Bridgette: Jea, jestem, siema chłopaki, jestem piąta...juhu Noah: Wiecie co? Daruje sobie, wy biegajcie, ja odpadam Alejandro:Moje piękne nogi już dotarły Justin:Moje jeszcze piękniejsze już tu były dużo szybciej. Heather: Dobra co dalej ? Izzy: Nie ma co, już jestem. Geoff: Juhu, piątka Cody:C odymen już dobiegł Tyler: Ale się zzipałem...ale jestem, to prawdziwe podejście do sportu Ezekiel:A to jest samolot.Nie przypomina wielkiego ptaka.Nawet bociania.Może srokę ? Katie:Już jestem.Daleko było Courtney:Ktoś widział Chrisa ? Lindsay: Tyler, jak tu dotarłeś? Po co my tu biegliśmy... Chris: Jestem jestem.... Chris: Jazda wózkiem widłowym nie jest taka przyjemna Heather:Chyba oszalałeś ? Chris: No cóż, więc może by tak połączyć was ww drózyny... Ezekiel:Eee co ? Chris: Nieźle sobie radziliście więc...albo mam inny pomysł, pierwsze dwie osoby które dobiegły będą kapitanami, oni wybiorą. Chris: Heather i Geoff , wybierajcie składy, najpierw Heather Katie:No dobra śpiesz się Chef :Kto chcę zupki ? Owen:Ja ! ja ! Cody:A z czego jest ? Chef:Z brudnych siedzień Owen:Moja ulubiona Heather:Courtney Geoff: Ja biore Duncana Heather: Alejandro Geoff: WYbieram Trenta Heather:Ja biorę Gwen Geoff: To teraz Bridgette Heather:Justin.Inwęstuję w urodę. Geoff: To ja także, biore Lindsay Heather:No to niech będzie Katie. Geoff: Teraz trzeba wybrać mózg drużyny, wybieram Noah Noah: Wreszcie ktoś mnie docenił Heather:To jest durny program i bym się nie ździwiła,gdyby trzeba by coś zjeść więc biorę Owena Owen:Ja wszystko zjem nawet kostkę WC eoff: A niech to, w takim razię Izzy Heather: Dobra Sierra chodź. Geoff: Zostało ich niewiele, biorę Tylera Heather:Ostatnią osobą będzie Ezekiel.Nie mam nic do stracenia. Geoff: Ja wybieram jeszcze LeShawne Heather:To jak się nazywamy ?Chris: Nie wszystko naraz, zajmijcie miejsca, wszystko wam wyjaśnieDruzyna Heather po lewej a Geoffa po prawej Courtney:Co tak długo.Ile mamy czasu antenowego ? Chris: Na mnie wybulą nawet 3 godziny, ale przejdzmy do rzeczy. Chris: Druzyna Heather nazywać się będzie Wrzeszczący Pasażerowie, a ekipa Geoffa to Zabójczy Piloci. Heather:Hura co dalej ? Co 3 dni po wyzwaniu tutaj nastąpi zebranie przegranej druzyny. Owen:Na obiad ? Chris: Ech, nieee, każdy bezpieczny otrzyma jedynie wizę z jego imieniem Gwen:ua etamChris: Jeszcze nikt nie odpadnie, ale na dzisiaj to nie koniec....Szafie styartujemy, uruchom te silniki! Chef:Nie ma rady coś zdechło Chris: Zrób coś, w tobie nadzieja Chef:Taxi ? Chris: Nie potrzebne, znalazłem kluczyki Chris: Teraz wznieś tą kupe złomu Chef:Nie ma benzyny Chris: Stażyści, przynieście kubeł benzyny Stażysta: WYkorzystują nas...phi Chef: Lecimy !!! Chris: No wreszcie... Heather:Ała fotel mnie uderzył Chris: Kiedy wzniesiemy się na wysokość 2000 metrów rozpocznie się zadanie Chris: Super, jesteśmy, czas wyjaśnić, żeby było jasno, jesteśmy na wysokości 2km, każdy z was musi wykonać skok spadochronem, ten komu się nie uda, będzie zagrożony... Duncan: Co, żartujesz? Chris: Ależ....NIE!.... CDN